The boys in the closet
by Lostopium
Summary: Bertholdt was definitely not expecting Ymir to lock him and Reiner inside a closet when he accepted her deal. But at the end ... It wasn't that bad. Fanfiction co-wrote with TychoAzrephet and edited by the sweet rat Dodger! thank you guys! 3 Hope you'll enjoy this cliché smut


"Hey guys, could you both come check something?" asked Ymir as she looked at Bertholdt and Reiner, interrupting their game of chess. Today Captain Levi was busy with only one part of the team while the rest stayed behind at the scout's barracks. There was nothing to do today, no cleaning, no training session. Only free time. Most of the remaining scouts were outside, enjoying the weather, but the two men preferred to spend their time playing together inside.

Reiner stood up, crossed his arms and smiled warmly "Yeah, sure, show us the problem."

Bertholdt looked at his friend then at Ymir before following wordlessly as usual. The young woman led both of them to a door at the end of the corridor. Reiner looked at Ymir, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "This is the door of the closet, Ymir."

"Yeah, it's the door of the closet! Good call, big man!" she replied sarcastically, opening the door so the boys could see for themselves. "When I went in there this morning to store the brooms, I heard...something."

"You heard something? Like what?" Reiner asked, investigating the closet from afar. Ymir shrugged with a nonchalantly.

"Could be rats." she said.

"Rats? In here?" asked Bertholdt, wary but also a bit curious. He approached the opened closet and leaned forwards, there wasn't much to see. It was really narrow but it was enough for the few brooms and bucket sleeping in there. A shelf with rags, soap, vinegar and everything needed for cleaning. Only, no rats in sight. The tall man felt his friend moving closer behind him.

"Do you see anything, Bertholdt?" Reiner asked.

Bertholdt froze on the spot, it took him a few seconds to turn and see the malicious look of Ymir. "WAIT!" he screamed, but Reiner didn't have the time to react. Ymir kicked him in the back with just enough strength to make him lose balance, tumbling forwards into the closet with Bertholdt. She quickly closed and locked the door, removing the key to slide it into one of her pockets.

"YMIR! WHAT THE FUCK? OPEN THE DOOR!" yelled Reiner, cheekbone digging into his friend's chest. The closet was barely big enough for the two of them, the muscular man had to hold himself on the wall behind Bertholdt to not completely fall on him. Their legs tangled together, bodies brushing against each other with each breath.

Bertholdt's mind was rushing into his memories, trying to figure out what was happening and why, when suddenly his eyes opened wide. He remembered, two days ago…

The young man was alone at a table, reading a book while waiting for his friend to come back. He heard footsteps approaching but they were lighter than Reiner's. He looked up and met the eyes of Ymir who was now standing before him. "Oh, hi Ymir." he greeted her.

"So! Is it Reiner or Annie?" she asked directly as she sat on a chair on the other side of the table.

Bertholdt stuttered, very confused by the question "I-I'm sorry?"

"Come on, the question isn't complicated! Reiner or Annie?"

The young man slowly closed his book and discreetly moved a leg to the side of his chair, in case he needed to react fast. Were they discovered? Did Ymir find out somehow that they were warriors? No, she was asking for one of them, but how would she know? Or was it something else?

"Don't sweat it, Stretch, everybody knows already we just want to know who exactly!" Ymir continued blithely.

Bertholdt frowned and tried to hide the panic he felt. How could everybody know what they are and what they did? Were they that obvious? No, impossible, otherwise they would already have tried something. Maybe it had nothing to do with their true nature. He had to calm down and figure out what his comrade was talking about. "I don't understand what you are talking about. Can't you be more specific?" he asked shakily.

Ymir grunted, annoyed by his answer, and flopped back on her seat. She crossed her arms and stared at him. "You look like you're going to cry, stop freaking out I can keep your secret if you want." But Bertholdt remained silent, holding eye contact as if he was trying to read through her. He was certainly worried and couldn't stand not knowing the exact subject of her suspicion. "Or maybe I can help you?"

"With what?" he asked, voice taut with tension.

"Alright, Stretch, we've all seen how you look at Annie and Reiner! Who's the one you crush on really? Oooh... Wait!" she leaned forward and whispered with a malicious smile "Is it both?"

Bertholdt almost fell from his chair. He wasn't expecting that kind of question, maybe he would have preferred her suspecting them to be the titans who broke the wall. He cracked a twisted and awkward smile, face already red. "N-no."

"No what? Come ooooon, I'm cool with it, you do whatever you want, it's just curiosity. Okay, okay, curiosity and it irritates me to see you drooling at the sight of Annie or fidgeting behind Reiner. You definitely want to grab the ass of one of the two-"

"S-stop that!" Bertholdt squeaked, standing abruptly, making his book fall on the floor.

"Look at you, Bertl. Are your ears burning the side of your face already? You're so pitiful. How are you supposed to confess to one of them if you can't even tell me who you crush on? Come on, it's Reiner, right? I'm sure it's him, you follow him everywhere; you even sleep next to him!" Ymir adopted a mocking, whiny and deeper voice. "Oooh Reiner please, let me look at your strong body! Oooh please take me right now-"

Bertholdt slammed the table in a desperate bid to shut her up. The poor man was so flustered he couldn't even talk without stuttering. "He's o-on C-Chr-Christa, a-anyway!". Ymir froze and looked at him, rather surprised by this demonstration of violence. It was really rare to see Bertholdt being upset that way. Despite that it was also hard to take him seriously right now with his gaze staring at the table to avoid her eyes, his nervous face so red and his hands still shaking. Ymir came out of her torpor with a loud laugh.

"Are you seeing yourself?! Breathe and sit down." she tried to calm her laugh. "If I knew you were that funny, I would have come to you earlier! Anyway!" She waited for the young man to sit back on his chair, awkwardly clearing his throat, recognizing that his behavior might have been a bit too intense.

Ymir crossed her fingers under her chin. "So. First, Christa isn't interested in any of you, Reiner has no chance, and second..." her smile widened "You didn't deny having a crush on Reiner."

Berthold bit his lower lip, still looking at the table, his fists on his knees. Yes, he had a crush on Reiner. Even though he'd known him since their childhood, sometimes, he couldn't guess what was in his head. He couldn't tell if Christa was only a part of the mission or...he felt his heart tightening.

"Okay, listen to me." Ymir rallied Bertholdt's attention. "I'm on her. Christa. You're into Reiner and Reiner keeps orbiting around Christa. Let's work together so he goes back to you and leave Christa for me." she extended her arm before her, offering her hand to seal the deal.

The man looked at the hand open in front of him, unsure what to do, wasn't this a bit like turning against Reiner? At the same time, he couldn't ignore his heart aching each time he caught Reiner glancing at Christa. It would also mean that Ymir would stop torturing him about his feelings. He took a deep breath and reached for her hand to shake it. "Deal." he said, standing to gather his book and left to the dormitory, his heart pounding.

Bertholdt, framed by two strong arms, looked down to Reiner. His head against his chest was warming his skin under his shirt and jumper. Flustered, he swallowed with difficulty as he felt his blood running faster. Reiner was so close, so warm, so... Bertholdt closed his eyes and gently bumped his skull against the wall behind him.

It wasn't time for dreaming, Reiner had started trying to kick the door. Without much room to swing though, it didn't have much effect on the door but much more on Bertholdt. By dint of feeling the muscular body moving and rubbing into him, he started to feel an unbearable heat inside himself.

"YMIR! OPEN. THE. DOOR!" Reiner kept screaming without noticing the state of his friend. He tried this time to put more strength into his kick but ended up kneeing Bertholdt's crotch who squeaked at the hit. "Oh shit! I'm sorry, Bertholdt, you okay?"

"I-I'm fine" the taller man replied, reaching one hand to his crotch. "You didn't...hit me much, I'm okay." He bit his lower lip and cursed himself as he heard Ymir's laugh on the other side of the door.

"What do you want from us, bitch?!" demanded Reiner as he tried to keep himself on his feet.

"Instead of kicking that poor boy you two should talk!" came Ymir's mocking response.

"Talk about what?!" he asked incredulously, but there was no answer. Reiner turned his face towards his friend and asked again "Bertholdt! Talk about what?! Is there something I should be aware of?"

It was dark in the closet but the day light getting through the frame of the door let them see each other rather well. Their eyes met again and Reiner finally noticed. "Bertholdt? Are you...okay?"

"Yes! I-I... just...wanttogetoutofthisclosetlikeyou!" Bertholdt blurted out, words jumbling out in an unintelligible mess.

Reiner blinked, nonplussed. "What?"

Bertholdt didn't repeat himself and chose to remain silent. Confused, Reiner switched legs and tried to straighten his back, brushing once more his body against the other. Bertholdt took a deep breath to keep an unexpected moan silent. "Reiner, could you please... hm...move away a bit?"

"Not that I don't want but... Bertholdt, are you sure you're alright? It's really getting hot here may-"

"Ahahaha ! Yes! It's hot, isn't it?! Ahaha, R-Reiner, you know, if we could just...uh, ah! Wait maybe..." Bertholdt sputtered, completely panicked. He tried to move, rejoining both of his legs in between Reiner's. However, the motion made him lose balance and his feet slipped on the immaculately cleaned floor. He managed to prevent himself from completely falling by taking support on the door with his feet.

"That was...unexpected." Reiner said.

Bertholdt looked up. It was very strange to look at Reiner from this angle. He was so used to being taller than him. His eyes wandered for an instant on his face then to his neck, the opened collar of his shirt, his chest. As his observation started to stray lower, he shook his head and went back to the confused face above him. Yes, here he was, in a very awkward position between the legs of one of his crushes. He silently cursed Ymir for this situation and Levi for being a neat freak.

"S-...sorry, Reiner I...I just...I'm…" Bertholdt's mind scrambled desperately for a solution, something he could say to deflect Reiner's increasing suspicion, his companions gaze boring holes through him certainly didn't help matters. Suddenly, an epiphany struck him, a way of justifying his blatantly flustered state without admitting the gut twisting truth. That being, close proximity to Reiner was sending his body into overdrive. "I'm-I'm claustrophobic!" he shouted, wholly louder than necessary as his volume control faltered.

Reiner's expression softened, but his eyes remained narrowed suspiciously. "Since when?" he asked, unconsciously leaning closer as if to inspect his companion. Bertholdt squirmed, a sheen of sweat already forming on his face, forcing himself to breathe through his mouth so as to not take in more of Reiner's intoxicating scent.

"S-since...since we w-were...kids. I just...never told…y-you…" Bertholdt muttered, feeling his cheeks burning and shutting his eyes shamefully, he could tell how weak his explanation was. There was no way Reiner would buy it, for a brief, exhilarating second the thought flashed through his mind:

_Just admit it! Just say you want him to bend you over right now! Take this opportunity! _

Bertholdt's eyes widened, his pulse racing, some reckless energy possessing him as he drew a breath to finally admit to his love-

"Oh. Well...sorry I never noticed." Reiner mumbled apologetically, his sincere tone deflating Bertholdt's sudden burst of courage, leaving them steeped in awkward silence. "Ahem...so...I can't seem to kick the door open, and Ymir clearly wont let us out." he continued bitterly, slowly leaning himself backwards stiffly against the door, grunting a bit as he parted his legs to press the sides of his feet flush to the walls. "I do have an idea."

Bertholdt looked at him miserably, trying his best to cover up his disappointment, internally chastising himself for not seizing his chance. "Oh...what is it?" he asked, voice barely hiding his dejection.

"You can crawl underneath me, between my legs, while I move to where you're standing now. That way you'll feel less confined, and maybe you can force the lock or something." Reiner said, tone pragmatic and serious as always when he was laying out a strategy. Although, was it a trick of the light, or Bertholdt's imagination that saw a faint dusting of red on Reiners cheeks when he made the suggestion? Regardless, at least this plan was something to do, and not facing Reiner would make it easier to bury his dashed hopes.

Bertholdt slowly, uncomfortably scrunched himself up and folded to his knees, grateful the floor was free of dust and grime. He awkwardly shuffled forward and began to hunch down, readying himself to crawl between Reiners legs, but as he brushed his hair back something caught his eye. The front of Reiners pants, the stark white fabric of his fly, was tented slightly. A slight, yet unmistakable bulge. Bertholdt blinked, the realization dawning on him that this whole time he had been flustered and falling apart, Reiner had been just as turned on.

_Go for it. _

Bertholdt grabbed hold of Reiners legs, hardly aware of what he was doing, loving the feeling of muscles pulling taut and tense beneath his pants. Reiner jolted, looking down in alarm, eyes wide in surprise and repressed excitement.

"Uhm, Bertholdt?! What...what are you doing?" he asked, voice trembling ever so slightly.

Bertholdt didn't respond, didn't even look up to acknowledge Reiner, too focused on what was immediately before him. He slowly, luxuriously ran his hands up Reiners legs, thrilled by the sharp intake of breath he could hear from his compatriot. It was surreal what he was doing, he felt almost as if he was watching himself do it, his inhibitions falling away as his body just acted instinctively. Without realizing it, he'd already undone Reiner's clasps, tugged open his buttons and pulled down his trousers with mechanical efficiency.

"Bertholdt! Are you hearing me?! What are you-hhhnn!" Reiners blustering was abruptly cut off with a grunt, words dying in his throat as Bertholdt grabbed hold of his cock, the taller man marvelling at his impressive width. The shaft was stiffening in his hand, Bertholdt could feel the blood pulsing through the veins, the flesh soon hot and rigid under his fingers. His mouth was watering, that urge scrabbled unrelentingly at his faculties, unconsciously inching his lips ever closer.

_Do it. _

With feverous abandon Bertholdt took the tip of Reiners cock into his mouth, shutting his eyes and sighing through his nose at the taste, more so surprised by the intense heat pressing against his tongue. He could hear faint, choked noises coming from his comrade, picturing in his mind's eye Reiner's mouth agape with an utterly shocked expression. Bertholdt started licking along the underside of Reiners shaft, suckling his lips around the head, listening to Reiner's mixed noises of disbelief and pleasure having him flush.

Reiner struck out his arms on both sides, fingers digging into the shelves, nails scraping deep into the wood at his white knuckled grip. He was trying to keep himself from trembling, he could barely focus enough to keep from falling over, jaw snapping shut as he suppressed a groan. There was a persistent, enveloping warmth around his most sensitive region, and a slick wet pulse sending shivers of pleasure through his body. Reiner couldn't tear his gaze away from Bertholdt as he worked, unable to fully believe what was even happening, that sheaf of wild black hair bobbing gently on his crotch. Those soft, tender lips caressing gently over his cock, Reiner drew in a hissing breath through his teeth as those slim fingers wrapped around the base of his shaft.

"B-bertholdt...Ymir is...i-is still outsiiiide...nmph!" he whispered shakily, voice tense with panic and arousal, sweat dripping down his face. Bertholdt glanced up at him, pausing his delightful ministrations for just an instant, before winking and taking Reiners cock deeper into his throat. Reiner couldn't hold back a moan, his spine stiff as a rod and his joints locked, unconsciously making shallow thrusts into Bertholdt's mouth.

Neither of them were aware of how much time passed, this lurid moment between the two of them seemed suspended in time, reveling in their shared pleasure. Bertholdt abruptly felt Reiners hand pressed on his head, looking upwards to see his comrade shuddering, staring at him wide eyed and desperate. A small trickle of fluid, thin and salty trickled from Reiners cock onto his tongue, he was close. Without a moment's deliberation, Bertholdt gave a small nod of his head, taking Reiners cock as deep as he could while stroking the rest of his shaft.

Suddenly, with a deep growl in his chest, Reiner grabbed hold of the back of Bertholdt's head as he came. Pumping his cock into his mouth, tremors hitting his hips and rolling through him as his orgasm broke, cock twitching as cum poured into Bertholdt's mouth.

Bertholdt's eyes widened, feeling the iron grip on the back of his head, and the rush of hot fluid into his mouth. A sticky, viscous flow surging down his throat, gulping down the hot torrent enthusiastically. Within a moment it was over, Reiner slumping back onto the door, physically drained. Bertholdt sitting on the floor, staring up at his compatriot, gasping shallowly with small flecks of cum on his lips and chin. They held each other's gaze, both of them sharing the same infatuated warmth, so close and intimate in this cramped little room.

"Pfff wow you guys. That's one way to talk things out, though it was mostly Reiner making noise." called a thoroughly amused, mocking voice from the other side of the door. As Bertholdt blushed deep and Reiner fumed in furious exhaustion, Ymir continued. "You know...maybe I should try that approach with Christa-"

"Ymir, who are you talking to?" asked a cold, bored sounding voice. The three warriors paled, recognizing the voice immediately, their guts twisting in panic.

"_Ahh_! Ahhhhaha! Captain Levi! I was...just...practicing coordination skills with my teammates?" Ymir offered weakly, Bertholdt and Reiner winced just picturing the unconvinced scowl on the captains face.

"...your teammates? Would they happen to be the cleaning supplies?" Levi asked, tone flat and clipped, intense gaze staring holes through Ymir as she grinned nervously back.

"Uhmm...gotta get in touch with your equipment, right?" she tried, and failed, to deflect again. Levi's eyebrow raised fractionally, but his expression remained unchanged.

"Right. Then I'm sure you won't mind retrieving the mop and soap bucket. Connie and Sasha have made a mess of the cantina." Levi said, taking a step closer, eyes narrowing and Ymir flattened protectively against the door.

"Oh! Well...of course I wouldn't mind...unfortunately the door is locked and the key-"

"Is in your chest pocket." Levi cut her off, tone curt and cutting, clearly tired of whatever shenanigans Ymir was trying to pull. He held out his hand, staring at her expectantly, to which Ymir hesitated before sighing dramatically, fishing out the key before moving to hand it to Levi. In a flash, she licked the key all over, covering it in a thick layer of saliva. The captain glared at her, frowning, as Ymir flashed a cheeky grin.

"Sorry, I called dibs on it." she said, smile vanishing as Levi moved unnaturally fast to close the distance between them, in one move tossing Ymir aside and sending her tumbling into the wall. With a huff, Levi's foot snapped out in a kick to the door handle, the metal crumpling and the wood splintering away.

The door swung out slowly to reveal Bertholdt and Reiner, disheveled and sweat covered, desperately trying to sort out their clothing and clean off various fluids before freezing stock still. The two warriors stared back at their captain, not daring to breathe as Levi gazed at them impassively, eyes glancing over both of them before settling on the mop.

"The three of you, go clean up the cantina. And fix this door when you're done." he said shortly, turning on heel and walking back down the corridor, leaving the three warriors dumbfounded before they collapsed in relief.

"So, Bertholdt, how'd it taste-"

"HOLY FUCK SHUT UP YMIR!"


End file.
